I Started A Joke
by UniquePsycho65
Summary: Shiva Raven Desdemona. A name built on the sorrows of humanity. It was all her fault. The titans, the end of the world. Everything was her fault. - Full Summary was too long so I'll post it as the first authors note.. :)


**FULL SUMMARY:**

Shiva Raven Desdemona.

A name built on the sorrows of humanity. It was all her fault.  
The titans, the end of the world. Everything was her fault.  
...

"Do you know what's going to happen if you keep smoking?" Raven smirked at Zayne. "You're gonna get eaten by some freaking man-eating giant, that's the legend of the smokers. "

The brunette boy looked up from his cigarette, shaking out his hand after flipping the lighter closed.

"Hah, you wish! You need my sexy ass!" He leaned back against the dark alley wall, taking a deep drag while jokingly copying the girls expression.

Raven scoffed, "No I don't! You're so annoying! So I *do* wish you would get eaten." She playfully bumped his shoulder, leaning in to do a playful 'rawr' with her fingers curling in like pretend claws.

Zayne let out a hearty laugh, bending down at the waist to hold onto his knees in hysterics. "Baby you need me, whether you like it or not. And your rawr sucked by the way."

Raven pouted, bottom lip judding out and wide puppy-dog eyes locked on the boy. When he gave no sign of caving and apologizing, she turned her back to him and huffed, a small smile on her face proving that she wasn't actually angry.

She swung back around when she heard a laugh. Her eyes were met with an amused Zayne, his lips pulled into a full blown smile. Rapping her hand over his head, getting a quiet "hey!" in return, she grabbed his wrist and began to pull him out of the alley.

"We came here for your smoke, now hurry up before we don't have time to change into the costumes! This is my first year participating in cosplay! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

The boy smiled, dropped the killing machine into a small, shallow dirty puddle near by, and followed the hyper girl into the crazy New York City night.  
...

Zayne died that same night. A bite that took his head clean off.

Funny thing is, it was a man-eating giant.

It wasn't only him, though. No, Raven watched as hundreds, thousands, millions, died by her monsters hands.  
And while everyone else was chomped up and eaten, she could just walk right through the giants legs, trying everything she knew to stop them.

Nothing ever worked.

She wasted decades trying to find a way to kill them, nothing coming to achieve it's intended goal.

Then she wished.

She wished for a creature powerful enough to kill these monsters, one that would defeat them and leave the small part left of humanity alone.

That's when the Titan-Shifters arrived.

 _And now, she never wishes._

 **Since this was posted originally on Ao3, and Ao3 obviously has warnings and tags, I'm going to put said warnings and tags below:**

 **Rating: Explicit**

 **Warnings: Author Chose Not To Use Any Archive Warnings**

 **Relationships: Levi/Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Connie Springer/Sasha Blouse**

 **Characters: Eren Jeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bolt, Bertolt Hoover, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, Pixis, Shiva Raven Desdemona (OC)**

 **Tags: Gore, Blood, Manga Spoilers, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Jeager, Whatever Raven wishes comes true, End of Humanity, Character Death, Raven is over a hundred years old, She doesn't age, Her name means Destruction Goddess Killer Of A Demon, I searched up creepy baby names, People loosing their heads, literally, not even sure how long this is gonna be proly like 30 chapters, it's gonna be a long ass fic with long ass chapters, Topping from the bottom, dildos, Eren and Levi are the main ship, I will go down with this ship, I wrote this instead of sleeping, My cat is asleep but I'm not :(, Additional tags to be added, This is gonna be intense, I literally made myself cry, Connie has kinks he wants to share with the class, Sasha spills bedroom secrets, Levi has a daddy kink, Spanking, Jokes relating to drive-by's while in the bedroom, Fucking CRAZY plot twist, Probably gonna write a couple of one shots JUST to let out my other ship frustrations, Definitely gonna write an Erwin and Armin one shot, proly a Connie and Sasha one too, Levi has a LOT of damn kinks, kinks for everyone, Ive had severe writers block, I FINALLY GOT OVER IT, the plot bunnies have come out and are taking over my head, they will rule the world, I'll update when i can but no guaranteed update schedule, jesus has taken over my plot bunnies, I literally pray every time i finish writing the smut *laughs*, lmao, wtf am i doing, LET THE WRITING COMMENCE!**

 **:3 Let's do this**


End file.
